Anything is Possible
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Miranda has been cooped up in her flat for 7 months and has refused to let anyone in. What's wrong with her? Who will finally manage to convince her to leave the house?
1. Chapter 1

Anything is Possible

There was a knock on her usually unlocked flat door.

"Go away. I'm depressed." Miranda whined.

"Miranda it's your mother. You haven't left your flat in 7 months." Penny called.

"Not to repeat myself, but go away. I'm depressed." Miranda whined again.

"No ones seen you in ages. Let mummy in." Penny tried again with a nicer approach that Miranda always found intimidating.

"Go away, I'm moping."

"Are you still keeping a basic level of hygiene? Is your flat relatively clean?"

"Yes mum. I'm not 5 and this is exactly why you're not coming in."

"Please darling, I have news."

"Well deliver it from outside the door." She'd been strong enough not to give up to anyone's whining for months and she was determined to do the same this time.

"Let me in, I'll make us a nice drink and we can discuss what to wear to cousin Benji's wedding."

"There you go. News delivered now you can go."

"That's only half the news, let me in please darling." She knew she couldn't hide her issue forever but she'd been judged all her life for all the stupid things she did, even when her intentions were right. It wouldn't be easy to hide for ever though and the time that she could hide it was drawing to a close. She could only keep her walls up for so long and it was coming to the point where it was getting weak from so many attempts at battering it down.

"Come on darling, I'll get a psychiatrist out if you want, you have to keep it quiet though because I don't want anyone finding out that I have a recluse for a daughter."

"Bye mum."

For a while things seemed quiet, Penny had gone and no one else was likely to come. After all, who else was there? Tilly was probably mad at her for missing her wedding, neither Gary or Mike had spoken to her since she'd turned both of their proposals down, Stevie probably wasn't speaking to her either since she'd left her in charge of the shop for so long. All she had was her mother and she was doing her head in. She snuggled back down into her couch, turned makeshift bed and began to make her way through her Lewis boxset.

"Miranda?" An unrecognisable voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Miranda mumbled.

"Delivery."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, I'm just here to deliver the parcels not open them too." The man replied. "Can you open the door now?"

"And this isn't some ploy to make me open the door?" Miranda asked and then realised how silly that would sound to anyone who didn't know she'd been refusing to even open the door to her apartment unless the person on the other side specified that they were delivering her Tescos order.

"What?"

"Coming." Miranda opened the door to find that the man on the other side wasn't lying, he did in fact have parcels to deliver and many of them. "I don't remember ordering anything."

"Ah sorry ma'am. I'm to deliver them, if you need to send them back then call this number here." The man told Miranda once he'd put all of the boxes down and handed her a small card. "Congratulations by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

For a second she was like any other person in her position, for a second she smiled. That smile was soon replaced with sadness, the same sadness hit her whenever she thought of what other people may think of her position.

The delivery man had asked help if she wanted help unpacking but she'd turned him away, leaving herself with only herself and a view of the delicious Laurence Fox on her tv screen, left from when she'd paused her Lewis boxset to get the door. She sat looking at the masses of boxes in front of her, Miranda had in fact ordered them when she was in a more accepting mood but the day after the mood had changed and she thought she'd cancelled the order. Looking at the boxes now though it was obvious that she hadn't, she never had been great at modern technology.

Her Apple Mac had been the product of being spurred on by Tilly and Stevie during a shopping trip 18 months previously. She decided that it was probably best to start with the largest box, she began opening it and took all the individual bits out of the box. This was never going to work out by herself, flat pack furniture had always been a nightmare to Miranda and this was worse. Her secret was about to come out, it had to come out because now she needed help. She didn't want to ask for help, it'd be seen as confirmation by others that she couldn't do this.

The decision of who to call rested in her hands, her mum wouldn't be able to help with flat packs because she was just as hopeless at that sort of thing as Miranda was. She saw no other option but to ring Stevie, her best friend, who she hoped wasn't mad at her.

"Miranda!" Stevie almost screamed when she answered the phone.

"Are you down in the shop?" Miranda asked, quietly admitting defeat to herself.

"Yeah, I've just closed up though."

"Can you come up please? I need some help."

"Of course I will! I'll be up in a minute."

Miranda tried to make herself slightly more presentable in the thirty seconds she'd have before Stevie was at her door.

"Miranda!" Stevie called once she was in the flat and flung herself into Miranda's arms for a hug. "You're pregnant?!" Stevie asked already knowing the answer as she felt a funny bump while she hugged Miranda.

"Erm yeah."


End file.
